seventh year! whoo hoo! James Potter era
by beautiful Catastrophe
Summary: This is the story of Anna Davis who falls in love with Sirius towards the end of her seventh year and the two start dating. I hope to write this up until the time of his arrest so please read and review! Also the rating is for later chapters and safety.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Here is a bit of backround on Anna Davis. She is of medium height and has long dark curly hair and big brown eyes. She is in the Ravenclaw House and is the same age as the Marauders. Still, in her seventh year she falls for the most hansome, charming, and most devious of them all, Sirius. This is the tale of Sirius's first love and hopefully I am going to make it go up to the time of his arrest, but it depends on how busy I am. So anyway....I hope you like it! Also, this is about after the already began dating...I might write something a bit later on how it all came to be like this.

Almost every girl in the entire school envied Anna Davis for those fateful days. Just recently Sirius Black had asked her to be his girlfriend which completely threw the whole school in a loop over the prospect. Sirius had always been the hottest, most popular and devious of all the boys in the seventh year; yet he fell for a laid back good girl. Girls would give her mean looks in the hall and then ponder over how the two of _them _ended up together. In fact, Anna had always been wondering the same thing. Anna was so different from Sirius in so many ways, but she knew he loved her like James loved Lily. Anna had always been extremely smart, like Sirius, but unlike him, she never got in trouble. All through her school years she had only managed to get on detention, and that was Sirius' fault. Still, these past few days for Anna had been nothing less than perfect, and little did she know they would not stay this way...

It was an unusually warm day in March and the prospect of finals and graduation was on everybody's mind. Also, to top it all off it was a Hogsmeade weekend which marked Anna and Sirius' first "date." The two of them planned to go to Madame Puddifoots with Lily and James. Lily and James' hook up was not unlike Anna's because both pairs seemed so unlikely, but then when you looked at it closely it all seemed perfect. It was your classic pranksters going for the good girls. Anna found herself beaming when she looked up at Sirius who held a look every girl wanted. Walking down the streets of Hogsmeade with him was Anna's fairytale come true. Plus, since it was a Hogsmeade weekend Anna made sure she looked her best in her denim skirt and pink long sleeved v-neck shirt. Since it was nice there was no need for a jacket, but with the wind picking up every now and then it was the perfect I'm-so-cold-cuddle.


	2. Madame Puddifoots

Walking into the tiny café Anna looked around. She was already arm-in-arm with Sirius and the two of them looked around for Lily and James so they could share a table. Anna immediately blushed as everyone turned to look at her and Sirius. She even saw one girl give her a pretty hateful stare, but Sirius did not seem to notice any of it...or was he just used to it. Glancing to her left she spotted James and Lily sitting at a table by the window, Lily was laughing as James gave her that shy smile that would make any girls heart melt. I guess you could say Anna and Lily were friends, mostly just because of there new beau's, but now that they were spending more time together they had actually become quite close.

Motioning towards Sirius of where James and Lily were seated she brought him over to there table. "Hi Lily, James, how are you?" She said smiling towards the two of them. No, it was no because she was happy for them, but excited for herself. Lily smiled towards Anna, "Its so nice to see you!" She said in that same excited yet dreaming voice that Anna herself held. James just looked up and nodded towards the two of them and then went back to staring at Lily. Anna could not help but wonder if Sirius felt the same way about her that James did with Lily.

Instead of saying 'hi' Sirius just smiled as if to give his best friend a code and then the two of them sat down at a small table beside them. Anna felt herself blush as Sirius took her hand and the waiter came over. After ordering two butterbeers she turned to head to say something to Lily, but was shocked to see Lily and James in a full on lip lock. So naturally, it was quick to realize that this was not the time to talk to her. Sipping her butterbeer happily she looked at Sirius, "So aren't you exciting to graduate!"

With Anna's statement Sirius smiled that heart melting grin, "More than anyone will ever know." He said casually and the words made Anna giggle slightly. The rest of the happy couples conversation went slightly the same way with little ruts here and there where the two just paused, but it was never awkward. Finally, after the two finished there butterbeer Sirius stood up. "Do you want to go somewhere else?" He said with a mischievous grin that Anna could not say no too.


End file.
